


if it shines

by dancingassassin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hanzo is a dragon, Jesse is a demon hunter, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, characters are younger in this, somewhere in their late 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9751067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingassassin/pseuds/dancingassassin
Summary: semi based on an RP a friend and I are running! For the sake of that RP and this story - Talon isn't a group of bad guys. Gabe and Jesse broke off from Overwatch/Blackwatch when things started getting too questionable (around when Jesse loses his arm). They picked up Sombra sometime later.Jesse McCree, former Blackwatch hunter, works with Talon, a small mercenary outfit that hunts demons and other dangerous supernatural creatures. Everything changes when the bounty for a dragon in Hanamura goes up - he can't resist it even with Gabe warning him that it is a Bad Idea. He winds up being unable to go through with capturing a dragon for bounty when he realizes they're shapeshifters. And that Hanzo just wants his younger brother back. So Jesse brings him back with him with the promise of helping him find Genji.And of course Jesse has to go and get a crush on the damn dragonman. That's just his luck.





	

 

Jesse McCree had known that it was going to be a long job the moment he took it on. Helping Hanzo Shimada recover his younger brother, Genji Shimada, who had been kidnapped by another group of hunters wanting to capitalize on a _massive_ bounty. Admittedly, Jesse had been drawn in by the bounty as well. There were a lot of zeros behind the first number and he had wanted a shiny new revolver. Gabe had even warned him about going after a bounty on dragons – he had said they were massive pains in the ass.

Jesse had gone anyway.

He had been doing _fine_ right up until when Genji was captured. Right in front of Hanzo. Jesse’s heart had broken a little at that, seeing someone have their family taken away from them wasn’t easy. His mind had changed then, for two reasons. One, he couldn’t turn in a bounty that someone else had already fulfilled. And two, the Hanamura dragons weren’t hurting anyone. They were protectors, they were family, and, most importantly, they were human.

So he’d decided to help Hanzo. That meant bringing him overseas to California to Talon headquarters. Jesse had hidden that Hanzo had a human form for as long as he could – but eventually Sombra managed to dig up enough information that the cat was out of the bag. Jesse had gotten a _big_ lecture from Gabe about withholding important details about clients.

After that, everything had fallen into a rhythm of missions and research. Hanzo would come with Jesse on missions and help out. Jesse had to admit that having dragon magic on his side was _damn_ helpful.

The issue that Jesse was running into was that Hanzo seemed…off. Maybe it was the fact that he was a long ways from home and separated from his family. Or maybe it was that he was surrounded by people who were basically strangers. He had a lot of thoughts and maybes on why Hanzo seemed down and almost _anxious_. Jesse just couldn’t really pinpoint the cause. He just figured he’d keep a close watch on Hanzo.

And that’s what led him to this point.

Jesse and Hanzo were in the living room watching an old movie. A superhero one, technically, even it was completely violent and crude. He swore there were a few times that he’d caught a smile on Hanzo’s lips, but mainly the two of them were snarking back and forth about tactics used in the movie and other things. Hanzo had expressed disbelief that this had managed to be shown in _theatres_ at all.

“Oh, this is the director’s cut. Gabe said the cut they aired in theatres was a bit more on the same side o’ things.” Jesse grinned as he rested his arm against the back of the old, beaten-up sofa. “I guess the company tried to screw it over hardcore too.” A quick look over at Hanzo told Jesse that there was a bit of pinkness on the other’s cheeks.

“O…oh? How did they try to do so?” Hanzo spoke a bit quickly – like someone who was trying to hide something.

Jesse chuckled and turned his head so he could catch Hanzo’s eyes. “They released it around Valentine’s Day. Not really the best time for big action movies to take off, ya know?” He paused for a few seconds and snickered. “Didn’t realize that Valentine’s Day was coming up so quick. Only a couple o’ weeks out now.”

There was a moment where Hanzo was silent before he let out a small, dry ‘heh’. “I suppose there is a romantic element to the movie.”

Jesse couldn’t help but laugh at that. Yeah, he supposed there was. He scooted a little closer, if only so he could chatter with Hanzo a bit easier. There was a little shock that went through his body when his arm brushed against Hanzo’s shoulders. They were friends, that kind of contact was allowed. “Right? But can you believe that some people brought _kids_ to see this movie?”

Hanzo turned his head and shot him an almost _alarmed_ look, though again, Jesse was noting a tinge of rosiness on those cheeks. “People brought _children_ to see this movie?”

“Yup! Bet they regretted it _big time_ by the time the peggin’ scene popped up.” Jesse sing-songed. “You alright, Hanzo? Yer a bit red.”

“Oh, I am just warm.” Hanzo’s eyes flicked back to the screen. “And I think the parents were likely regretting bringing their children to the movie when there was the close-up on crotch in the opening sequence.”

Maybe the lighting was playing tricks on his eyes, but Jesse swore that Hanzo had gotten pinker when Jesse brought up the whole being flushed thing. That sounded more like blushing rather than him being a bit too warm. But he wouldn’t push it, he just made note of it.

 

* * *

 

It had taken a bit of time for Jesse to get used to sharing a bed with someone – even if that someone was only the size of a ferret, only stealing a single pillow, and sleeping in a dragon form. He imagined it was even more difficult for Hanzo. But now Jesse was used to it. At night, he could hear the soft sounds of him sleeping. Mainly soft breathing, but sometimes the tiny dragon let out small peeping noises. It nearly paralyzed him from cute overload every single time.

They’d been up late researching leads for Genji’s whereabouts and had gotten into bed far later than Jesse had intended. No matter how late Jesse stayed up, he was up with the sun. It was a leftover trait from when he’d been with Deadlock and helping out with their ranch. Still, getting _some_ sleep was important, so he’d crawled into bed after shucking off his jeans and plaid shirt and tugging on a loose fitting tank top. Sleep had come quickly.

But he woke earlier than he expected – it was still dark out. He could feel weight on his chest and glanced down to find the bright blue noodle dragon coiled up there. Usually when Hanzo was asleep, he looked so peaceful. Tonight…there was a bit of unease creeping into the small dragon’s body and he was twitching almost fitfully in his sleep. Jesse’s sleepy mind quickly came to the conclusion of fear before jumping to the obvious answer: he was having nightmares.

Hanzo was having nightmares and his response was to crawl onto Jesse’s chest. And somehow, he’d managed that without waking Jesse up.

He was frozen for several long minutes as he stared down at the bright blue dragon on his chest. He didn’t want to move and ruin the sleep that Hanzo was getting, fitful as it may be. They both needed rest; the situation was stressful enough without sleep deprivation being thrown on top of it.

But he also didn’t want to sit there and let Hanzo suffer with his nightmares, something seemed _really_ wrong about that. Jesse shifted just enough that he could move his right arm up to gently pet Hanzo’s head. He wasn’t sure how else he could comfort and soothe something so small without risking waking it up. He just hoped Hanzo wouldn’t be angry with him in the morning for _petting_ him when he was a dragon. The distressed whimpering noises tapered off into more restful sleep as Jesse continued to pet his head. He could only smile at that – he was glad. He knew how bad nightmares sucked.

His thoughts were interrupted when Hanzo stretched his noodly body across Jesse’s chest and tucked his head against Jesse’s neck. He suppressed the ticklish response and stared down at Hanzo. Still asleep. He exhaled slowly and felt the smile coming back to his face.

And then Hanzo nuzzled him in his sleep.

Once again, Jesse thought he might die from cuteness overload. But he merely kept petting and soothing. As he was finally drifting back to sleep, Jesse heard something that was akin to a cat’s purr. Hanzo was purring. A sleepy grin spread across his face – Hanzo had said that dragons don’t purr…

But this one certainly was.

The warm thought of Hanzo being comfortable enough to seek out Jesse when frightened, to lower his guard enough to _purr_ …was what filled Jesse’s mind as he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

The more Jesse observed Hanzo, the more he realized that his behavior wasn’t _uncomfortable._ At least not with Jesse. He’d watched Hanzo go stiff when Sombra had leaned against him, when Gabe had touched his shoulder, and various times when they’d been out and about and some stranger had bumped into him. Jesse puts his arm around his shoulders while they’re watching a movie? Hanzo stays put, doesn’t protest, and blushes.

No, he wasn’t uncomfortable. He was _flustered_.

At least it certainly seemed that way. Jesse supposed he could be embarrassed and too polite to tell Jesse to shove off, but it wasn’t like Hanzo was quiet if something was bothering him. No, he made his opinion known. Jesse vividly remembered Hanzo snarling in his face about ‘if you ever grab my tail again, I am going to…’ – it was around then that Jesse had gotten more entranced with how gorgeous Hanzo looked when furious than focusing on what he was saying. Plus, he’d gotten the gist – grab his tail again and deal with the consequences.

For now, those thoughts were shoved from Jesse’s mind. He didn’t need to be all up in his own mind just as he was getting home from a mission that had nearly gone belly up. He was glad that he hadn’t brought Hanzo along for this one – there were folks that had been looking for him. That – and he and Gabe had been put through the ringer. Needless to say, he was looking a bit rough around the edges.

Jesse didn’t want Hanzo getting hurt.

He sighed as he walked into their hideout. Home sweet home. “’m home.” Jesse wasn’t sure he was expecting to respond; Gabe was doing mission clean up and meeting with their client and Sombra was probably in her den neck deep in some sort of work.

There were a few sounds of movement followed by an almost scruffy looking Hanzo poking his head out of the living room. “ _Okaeri_.” He paused for a second and seemed to realize he had lapsed into Japanese. “Welcome back, Jesse.” Jesse watched his brows furrow together in what he could guess was worry or irritation. Maybe a bit of both.

“Hey Hanzo.” Jesse smiled broadly, if only to ease the worry on the other man’s face. He’d had worse injuries and he would likely have even more terrible wounds at some point. This wasn’t that bad. “Yer up late. Ack…I’m starvin’…”

Hanzo snorted out a laugh and shrugged. It seemed that he had accepted that Jesse was okay – to Jesse that meant mission accomplished. “I have been known to stay up late. I cooked earlier; there are leftovers if you would like them.”

“No raw fish?” Jesse shot him a wary look as he trudged into the kitchen. The exhaustion from the mission was hitting him full force now, but he was going to stay up a bit to eat, get cleaned up, and chatter with Hanzo some.

The comment earned him an eye roll and a playful shove. “No raw fish, but you are in California. The sushi here will be of a high quality. It won’t harm you.” He paused. “And I said _cooked_ , not ‘prepared sushi.’”

“Naw…I’d rather not eat raw fish. Gabe spent an entire weekend holed up in a bathroom because o’ bad sushi.” Jesse opened the fridge and grinned widely when he saw ramen. _Real_ ramen. “Well, ain’t that a sight for sore eyes. Yer spoilin’ me.”

That flush was creeping across Hanzo’s cheeks again and it seemed like he was having trouble making eye contact with Jesse. “I had a craving.”

Jesse didn’t point out that Hanzo had clearly made enough for two, but he did feel a grin spread across his face at the thought. “Well, yer cravin’ made for an awesome welcome back. Usually I just have Sombra tellin’ me we’re out of coffee and callin’ me a gay cowboy.”

Jesse was waiting for a sassy response from Hanzo, but it seemed the other man was frozen. There was a curious look on his face and it almost seemed like he was going to ask something. But the look was gone a moment later and Hanzo was shaking his head. “Well, there is no coffee, but I have _tea_ prepared, and not that sugar water you call tea.”

“Hey now, don’t be insultin’ sweet tea. It’s part of my culture.” Jesse pulled a face as he started reheating the ramen on the stove. “And I don’t want leaf water.”

“Drinking _bitter bean water_ at this time of night will result in heartburn and a lack of sleep.” Hanzo huffed as he took a seat at the kitchen table. “You look a bit rough, I take it the mission went poorly?”

“Pfah, bitter bean water. Ya just need a sophisticated palate like I’ve got to _appreciate_ coffee.” Jesse glanced over his shoulder before he tapped a button on the counter. Music started playing – soft enough that it wouldn’t disturb Sombra – but loud enough that both men could hear the beat, melody, and lyrics. “Eh, coulda been better, coulda been worse. We’ve definitely had worse. I’ll be a bit sore tomorrow, but that’s ‘bout it.”

Silence fell between the two of them and Jesse filled it by humming along to the jaunty music and swaying his hips while he ‘cooked’. Another habit he’d picked up during his time with Deadlock – dancing and humming or singing to music while he cooked. One of the older guys had done it and it had just stuck with Jesse. Not that he cooked often, he was pretty mediocre at it. Though he would admit that he made rocking desserts, mainly because he had an enormous sweet tooth and wanted to be able to make his _own_ sweets. It had mainly been out of spite too, Gabe had denied him sweets on their grocery runs a few too many times.

A few minutes later, Hanzo spoke again. “My palate is plenty sophisticated, cowboy. And you seem pretty nonchalant about getting injured.”

“Cow _man_.” Jesse held up his metallic arm and shrugged. “Bit o’ skewed perspective on injury on missions.” He hummed again and almost _twirled_ to grab a bowl for his delicious dinner. “You good, Hanzo? You seem a bit spacy.” He was peeking over his shoulder – Hanzo looked almost _dazed_ and seemed to be staring at something that was right about at counter height.

“Huh? Yes, I’m gay…good! I’m good!” Hanzo sat bolt upright and his cheeks went a shade of red that Jesse didn’t think was humanly possible. Maybe it was a dragon thing. But what he did know was that it was _cute_.

And had he said _gay_? There was something about Hanzo’s posture that looked like he was about to run away, so Jesse wasn’t going to mention it. Jesse grinned as he sat down with his bowl of ramen. “Well, glad you’re good. You weren’t too bored without me around?”

“It was quiet.” Hanzo bit his lower lip. His cheeks were still mighty red and he was avoiding eye contact “I was only a little bored.”

He smiled and tilted his head. “You could just say ya missed me.”

The flush on Hanzo’s cheeks intensified and Jesse could only smile more.

“You were only gone for a few days, that was not a sufficiently long time to miss you.” Hanzo snorted into his mug of tea.

“You _wound_ me!” Jesse laughed as he started tearing into his food.

But the thought that was sticking with him was that Hanzo was interested in men.

 

* * *

 

Jesse was sprawled on the couch and staring up at the ceiling while Hanzo took a nap and showered. Every few moments he was tossing a rubber ball up against the ceiling and catching it when gravity made it fall. It was something that had always helped him think and now was no exception. He’d been slowly piecing together the bits of information he’d gathered over the past week or so.

Hanzo let Jesse get close when he wouldn’t let others touch him. Hanzo trusted him enough to seek him out after nightmares – to _cuddle_ up against him. Hanzo joked around with him when he was serious with others. He blushed and got flustered. And then that big piece of information: Hanzo was attracted to men.

Jesse had thought Hanzo was attractive from the moment he saw him – the fine angles of his jaw, the long hair, the intensity in his eyes – but had just accepted that nothing would happen. There wasn’t anything wrong with appreciating someone’s looks. Plus, he was so busy with the hunting business that anything beyond friendships would be difficult – at least that’s what he’d been telling himself for years. But Hanzo was tangled up in his work as well (and a client, he reminded himself). If there was anyone who would understand how busy the hunting business got, it would be Hanzo. And there was the fact that Jesse was already an exception for Hanzo – that much was clear to him already.

He threw the ball up into the air again and then glanced over at the calendar on the wall. Valentine’s day was only a couple days away. Jesse supposed that if he was going to do _something_ there was really no time like the present. There was a nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him not to make things awkward – that things were fine with them being friends. But there was this clichéd dull ache in his chest whenever he looked at Hanzo, whenever he saw him blush…

The thoughts abruptly cut off as the ball smacked into the side of his face. “Dammit!” Jesse curled onto his side like a shrimp and held his hands to the side of his face as a stream of _foul_ curses sprang from his mouth.

“…Jesse?”

Hanzo’s voice.

“Hey Hanzo.” His voice was gruff and pinched. Jesse rubbed at his face in an attempt to make it stop stinging so damn much. “Done nappin’ and showerin’?”

“Yes, but are you okay? You only swear like that when you’re hurt.”

Jesse felt his cheeks heating up from embarrassment. “Got distracted while throwin’ my ball. Smacked me upside the head, ain’t nothing hurt except my pride.”

There were a quiet few seconds that spread between them followed by the sounds of muffled laughter. Jesse finally straightened up, hoped that there wasn’t an imprint of the stupid rubber ball on his face, and looked at Hanzo. He was nearly doubled over with a hand clamped over his mouth to try and stifle his mirth. His hair was down and damp from his shower and his cheeks were starting to turn pink from how hard he was laughing – he was _smiling_ so hard that Jesse was sure his face had to hurt. Jesse felt his heart stutter and it was like Medusa had stared him down – he was frozen and unable to look away. But what he was focusing on was how that smile made him feel (like he was melting, weak in the knees, or any number of sickeningly cute clichés that had fled his mind) and that he wanted to keep making him smile like that. And wondering what else could get Hanzo to laugh that hard.

“Aw c’mon, don’t laugh at me!” It was a weak protest at best and Jesse was starting to grin as well even with the side of his face aching. “Just got distracted for a minute.”

“By the wall.” Hanzo finally managed to speak, though the words were still interspersed with giggles.

“Y…yeah.” No, he’d gotten distracted by the calendar and Valentine’s day and doing something special for a certain dragonman who was standing in front of him. But Jesse wasn’t about to say that.

“You’re ridiculous.” Hanzo shook his head as he moved in closer and traced a finger along the sore part of Jesse’s cheek. “A foolish cowboy. Aren’t you supposed to have excellent eyesight?”

He had opened his mouth to refute that he _wasn’t_ ridiculous, but the words died on his tongue when Hanzo touched his cheek. If he wasn’t blushing before, he certainly was _now_. It wasn’t his first rodeo; he had no idea why he was getting so flustered. “Cow _man_.” Jesse corrected, mainly out of habit. “An’ I do. I just got distracted.”

“Distracted.” Hanzo repeated as his hand retreated. Jesse kind of wanted him to keep touching his cheek, but again, he wasn’t going to say that.

“That’s my story and I’m sticking to it.” Jesse crossed his arms over his chest and harrumphed.

“You are ridiculous, Jesse McCree.” Hanzo called over his shoulder as he sauntered off to the kitchen.

Jesse’s eyes were on him as he disappeared into the other room. His heart was racing, cheeks all red…Jesse was in _deep_. He held a hand to his chest and tried to calm himself down. Yeah, he was in way too deep now.

 

* * *

 

Operation Cupid’s Arrow was underway after a series of _unique_ events. Turns out Sombra had set up a webcam in the living room and had recorded Jesse getting smacked in the face by the rubber ball. She and Gabe had laughed to the point of tears while Jesse sighed and sulked. He supposed he deserved the teasing for that, it _had_ been a pretty stupid moment. Of course, they’d seen what followed the whole ball incident. More teasing had happened because they both knew Jesse’s tells – they knew he was flustered in the video and were both glad that he’d ‘finally pulled his head out of his ass and realized that he was hot for Hanzo’.

But, it had saved him the pain of having to try and find ways to get them out of the house for the night without spilling the beans. Now he just had to deal with their ‘knowing’ looks and good luck wishes as he shooed them out of the house. And Gabe handing him a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. Gabe obviously had different ideas on where the night was going – Jesse wouldn’t be _opposed_ to jumping into bed with Hanzo, but he cared a lot about Hanzo and wanted to do things right.

So now it was just him and Hanzo in the house for the night. Jesse had mentioned them doing dinner, dessert, and movies and Hanzo had agreed. Much of the early part of the day had been Jesse scrambling around LA trying to get everything he needed together. And, of course, Sombra nagging him to get her Valentine’s candy. He’d obliged, but she was only getting a box of Hershey’s. Hanzo was getting the fancy stuff from a local chocolatier that Jesse had found. He was going to cheat a bit with dinner and order in, but he _was_ going to make a dessert for the two of them. It just seemed right.

“Hello Jesse.”

Jesse nearly jumped out of his skin – despite Hanzo having been around for quite some time at this point, Jesse _still_ hadn’t gotten used to how the other man could walk silently. But he turned to face him so he could greet him. Hanzo wasn’t dressed up fancy or anything, but he still looked good in Jesse’s opinion. Of course, Jesse thought he always looked good so maybe his opinion was a bit biased and skewed…

“Hey Hanzo.” Jesse grinned as he tipped his hat ever so slightly. “Havin’ a good day so far?”

Hanzo tilted his head to the side and gave a small smile. “Yes, quite relaxing. It was quiet around the base today.”

“My doin’.” Jesse rubbed the back of his head. “Kinda wanted it to just be us tonight.” _Why am I getting all shy now?_

“Oh?” Hanzo looked at the take-out bags on the counter and glanced over at the ingredients that Jesse had grabbed for dessert. “What’s the occasion?”

“Well, uh…” Jesse reached into one of the bags and pulled out the box of truffles from the chocolatier. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” His smile took a turn for the sheepish as he held it out to Hanzo.

The box was square and a deep red with gold accents, a thin, pale blue ribbon held it together. Jesse hadn’t wanted to get one of the heart shaped boxes, or anything that was cliché. Plus, the chocolatier had allowed him to pick out the truffles that went in…he thought that counted for something as well.

Hanzo’s cheeks had already taken on a faint flush as he took the box into his hands. Jesse bit his lower lip as Hanzo opened up the box and stared at the truffles. For a few seconds, he stared before understanding spread across his face, followed by a smile. “ _Honmei choco…_?” He paused for a moment and flushed. “Thank you, Jesse…these look delicious.”

“I thought ya might like ‘em.” Jesse relaxed a little once he was sure that Hanzo actually enjoyed the gift. “You’ve got a sweet tooth, don’tcha?” He’d noticed that Hanzo often stared at the sweets when they were at the store, but never got himself any.

He flushed a little darker, but the smile remained. “Yes, I do. I don’t indulge very often.”

“Then I’m glad I was able to getcha something sweet.” Jesse grinned in response. The fact that Hanzo was smiling and blushing brought some of Jesse’s confidence back. “So I…uh…thought we might have dinner and watch some movies? I’ve got stuff for dessert too, I’m makin’ it.”

“Mhm, you had mentioned dinner and movies…kind of like a date. Does that make me your Valentine?” Hanzo seemed to flush more at the mention of dessert, though his smile shifted more towards a smirk when he said the word ‘date’. But he set the chocolates on the table and took another step closer to Jesse. “I would like that…why don’t you start on your dessert while I set the table for dinner?” He took another step closer.

Jesse felt his breath catch as Hanzo got a little closer – as well as the word ‘date’. It was like his chest was constricting, but in a _good_ way. “Well…I’d kinda hoped you would be.” A sheepish grin spread over his face, but he nodded his agreement. “Yeah, sounds perfect. The dessert I had in mind takes a bit o’ time and set-up.” He had planned on a tiramisu – but with fruit instead of coffee flavoring. He had to make the whipped cream and filling and assemble the tiramisu so it could set in the refrigerator while they ate dinner. “Let’s do that.”

Hanzo took yet another step closer – there was very little space between them now and it seemed like his proximity was sucking all the oxygen from them room. Jesse took a step back and felt his back hit the counter. Before he really realized what was happening, Hanzo was pressed against him with hands cupping his cheeks and lips stealing a kiss.

All Jesse could do for a moment was stare blankly and make a soft, surprised sound. The sudden physical contact seemed to short circuit his brain, almost literally, it felt like a shock had passed through his body – but eventually his mind caught up and he returned the kiss. Arms wrapped around Hanzo’s waist and pulled him flush to his chest. This wasn’t how Jesse had pictured things going; he had imagined that they might wind up kissing during a movie, or maybe over dessert. And he’d thought for sure that he would be the one initiating.

But he wasn’t complaining in the least.

Jesse damn near moaned when Hanzo nibbled on his lower lip, instead, he parted his lips to allow the kiss to deepen. He loved the feeling of their bodies pressed together, the fact that he could feel how strong Hanzo was, the fact that Hanzo fit so well in his arms, all of it was wonderful. And he found himself wishing the moment would continue on and on. But as quickly as it had started, Hanzo was pulling back and leaving Jesse gasping for breath and biting back the urge to _beg_ for more.

“I’ll set the table. You start the dessert.” Hanzo patted his cheek before turning to grab plates and silverware.

Jesse practically sagged against the counter as he watched Hanzo retreat from him. He pressed a finger to his lips; it felt like they were tingling. He felt like he’d been doing pretty well in terms of confidence and not being flustered before the kiss, but once Hanzo had made a move it felt like he’d abruptly shifted to being as calm and collected as a startled horse that suddenly found itself on ice. But he _liked_ the fluttery feeling that was filling his belly and he _really_ liked the smirk that had taken residence on Hanzo’s face. Seeing him confident was, well, _hot_.

After taking a moment to get back in control of his breathing and for his knees to stop feeling like jelly, he moved to start making whipped cream. Jesse’s hands were shaking as he mixed in the heavy whipping cream, sugar, a touch of vanilla, and a little splash of chocolate liqueur. He grabbed the hand mixer he’d sweet talked Gabe into buying a few years ago and started whipping everything together. This was one of the times that Jesse wished they did enough cooking/baking/whatever to merit a KitchenAid, but there was no way that they could justify that expensive of a _mixer_. He tugged his phone out of his pocket a moment later and turned on some music – if he was cooking, he needed music. It’s just how Jesse worked. Soon enough, he was humming to the music and his hips were swaying to the beat – it was helping him push away the last feelings of being flustered.

“You always dance when you’re doing things in the kitchen.” Hanzo hummed. “Why?”

Jesse glanced over his shoulder and saw that the other man was still carefully setting the table. He grinned and shrugged. “Just kinda picked it up over the years. One of the older guys did it when I was still runnin’ with Deadlock. It stuck with me, I guess.” He brought his eyes back to the whipped cream to check if it was ready – not quite, but almost.

He started when he felt the presence of someone behind him, but reminded himself that it was Hanzo. That was only confirmed when arms circled around his waist. “What are you making?”

Jesse chewed on the inside of his cheek when he felt lips brush against his neck. _Focus on cooking, McCree. We’re taking things slow._ “Whipped cream for a tiramisu. It’s just about right.” He stopped the mixer to test the consistency again, only for Hanzo to poke his finger in and steal some. “Hey now! No stealin’ any. It’s not done yet.”

He watched Hanzo pop his finger into his mouth and lick the not-quite-done whipped cream from it with an expression that seemed to read ‘what, you’re going to stop the dragonman from taking a sample? You and what army?’ Jesse felt a bit of heat creep up his cheeks and he looked back at the bowl of whipped cream to hide his blush. It almost felt like that the kiss had flipped a switch and now Hanzo was perfectly fine with being close and forward. Jesse wasn’t really used to feeling so off-balance, but he couldn’t say he disliked it. He _liked_ that Hanzo was able to surprise him. Or maybe he just liked Hanzo…

“Tasty.” Hanzo hummed. He glanced up at Jesse and smirked once more. “Want to taste?”

Jesse felt his heart skip a beat. “Well, a chef’s gotta taste his work.” He was still trying to sound confident, but he knew there was a waver in his voice. He turned so he was facing Hanzo and shifted his focus away from making dessert.

Once again, Hanzo took the lead with the kiss and tugged Jesse closer before tilting his head up to claim his lips. The small of his back was pressed against the counter again, though Hanzo’s hands were on his hips this time. He looped his arms around Hanzo’s shoulders and ran his fingers through his inky hair. Teeth that felt slightly sharper than before nipped at Jesse’s lip and he fought to keep his gasp from turning into a moan. Heat was growing between them; Hanzo’s hands were in Jesse’s back pockets and Jesse was barely resisting the urge to do the same to Hanzo.

He pulled back when he finally needed to breathe and panted while gazing at Hanzo. His eyes were far more golden than usual and there were pale blue, iridescent scales scattered across his cheekbones. And if Jesse focused on things that _weren’t_ Hanzo’s hands on his ass, he could feel that cold, electric aura that he’d come to associate with the dragonman.

“Not complainin’, but uh…I didn’t expect you to be so…” He struggled to find the right word. It was hard to focus when there was a gorgeous dragonman pressing him into the kitchen counter.

“Forward?” Hanzo supplied with a smirk. His eyes shifted a bit more towards gold and Jesse swore he saw a few more of those scales spread across his cheeks. There was a pause, an almost sheepish look. “Possessive?”

While he hadn’t thought ‘possessive’ right off the bat, that was all that filled Jesse’s mind now. He supposed it made sense given that Hanzo was, in fact, a dragon. And dragons were possessive by nature. A little flutter passed through his chest at the thought and he unconsciously licked his lips.

“Yeah, possessive. An’ forward.” He tacked on.

“Hm…well…I have wanted this for quite some time.” Hanzo’s far-pointier-than-normal teeth grazed against Jesse’s neck and he barely managed to hold back a gasp. “And now that I know you’re interested…” He shrugged slightly as he pulled back.

 _No need to really hold back,_ his mind supplied. Jesse shoved those thoughts away and ran his hands along Hanzo’s back. “Well, s’much as I like it…I kinda gotta finish makin’ our dessert, sugar. An’ dinner’s getting cold.”

“Dinner can be reheated…” Hanzo hummed. “Though…you said that dessert required time to set?” Jesse nodded mutely. “Then why don’t I help you?”

That sounded a lot like ‘why don’t I distract you’ to Jesse, but again, he wasn’t going to complain. He’d thought Hanzo was attractive from day 1 and now their feelings were out…

“Alright, help me get dessert goin’.” Jesse grinned down at Hanzo before pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead.

Hanzo only let Jesse go for a few seconds and then was alternating between being _incredibly_ distracting or stealing tastes of dessert before it was done. Jesse could only laugh and smile even though it was taking longer to get dessert put together. There was something warm building in Jesse’s chest and the thought that he was in _way_ over his head. But he honestly didn’t care. Jesse was happy.

He leaned over and kissed Hanzo’s cheek. “Happy Valentine’s Day, darlin’.”


End file.
